


"Chiudi quella bocca, Stiles!"

by Hummythewood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scritto per il 7 p0rn fest di fanfic italia.<br/>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, "Chiudi quella bocca, Stiles!" "Chiudimela tu"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Chiudi quella bocca, Stiles!"

Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, "Chiudi quella bocca, Stiles!" "Chiudimela tu"

Stiles stava blaterando da un’ora, dei suoi compiti a casa che avrebbe dovuto svolgere, invece di essere a casa di Derek, va bene che era il suo ragazzo, ma avrebbe voluto essere almeno avvisato in tempo. L’alfa intanto cercava di capire chi fosse il Kanima. Derek sentiva la testa scoppiare a causa dei suoi pensieri e soprattutto per colpa della bocca di Stiles, che non si era fermata un momento.  
Derek ripensò a quante cose sapesse fare Stiles con quella bocca. L’alfa si sgridò da solo mentalmente, ricordandosi che non era il momento di quei pensieri. Stiles continuava a parlare imperterrito, alla fine Derek perse la pazienza e ringhiò: “ Chiudi quella bocca Stiles! Sto cercando di concentrarmi.” Ma Stiles gli rispose: “Chiudimela tu. Se ci riesci” Derek, in un lampo fu davanti a lui e gli tappò la bocca con le sue labbra, Stiles rispose al bacio, lasciando che la lingua penetrasse nella sua bocca e giocasse con la sua lingua. Si baciarono con trasporto e affamati, si spostarono vicino al divano. Le mani di Stiles spogliarono Derek e altrettanto fece l’alfa con Stiles, quando furono completamente nudi, Derek si sedette e disse: “Apri la bocca Stiles”  
“Ma non avevi detto che dovevo tenerla chiusa?” Domandò beffardo.  
“Se l’apri ora, potrai parlare tutto il tempo che vuoi.” Ma Stiles non dischiuse le labbra perché Sourwolf gliel’aveva ordinato, ma solo per il fatto che amava avere in bocca il virile membro del suo ragazzo, che gli solleticava le guance, e quando spingeva più in fondo, poteva toccargli la gola.  
Stiles aprì le labbra e il grande pene del suo ragazzo entrò nella sua bocca, Stiles iniziò ad alternare delle leccate a delle succhiate, stando in ginocchio, con una mano si teneva a Derek mentre con l’altra si masturbava. Derek stava gemendo dal piacere e quando fu sul limite, spinse ancor di più il suo pene in gola al ragazzo inginocchiato, ma Stiles lo fece uscire dettando lui il ritmo, solo quando Derek era veramente in procinto di venire, passò la lingua sul glande e con quest’ultimo gesto, Derek gli venne in gola, Stiles lasciò la bocca aperta e sentì l’orgasmo di Derek invadergli la bocca, un secondo dopo Stiles venne nella sua mano, ma anche se stanco dall’esser venuto non abbandonò la presa su Derek ed ingoiò il tutto.  
Si staccò dal pene e Derek lo aiutò a sistemarsi vicino a lui e poi gli disse: “ Vedi ci sono riuscito a chiuderti la bocca” Stiles rispose ridacchiando: “ Se me la chiudi tutte le volte così, fa pure”  
“Te lo prometto” rispose infine Derek.


End file.
